The present invention is generally directed to shoulder rests for cameras, in particular video, broadcast and movie cameras, that are readily adjustable to accommodate user shoulder shape and camera orientation preferences for different users without need for separate tools.
Shoulder carriers for video and movie cameras allow camera operators to bear the substantial weight of the camera on their shoulders and back. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,924 (Greene) shows a shoulder mounted support for a camera that self-balances the camera using a breast plate to support the forward weight of the camera and a battery on a back plate as a counterweight. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,317 (Robinson, Sr.) shows a shoulder carrier that uses a shoulder harness with two U-shaped shoulder supports and a securement bar joining the shoulder supports. The camera is mounted to a platform that is connected to the shoulder harness. A belt connects the front and back regions of the shoulder supports.
The known shoulder carriers lack ability for the user to adjust the angular tilt of the camera or the spaced orientation of the camera in relation to the user's head and face. As a result, the user frequently must lean or lift the shoulder on which the shoulder carrier is held, leading to muscle fatigue and improper spinal alignment. Moreover, where the camera remains at a same tilt angle, the user frequently must tilt his or her head and neck away from the camera to compensate, also leading to muscle fatigue and improper spinal alignment.
Therefore, improvements to shoulder rests for video, broadcast and movie cameras continue to be sought.